The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Mrs. Petersxe2x80x99.
The new and improved Geranium is a result of a planned breeding program as performed by me in my greenhouse at 821 Walnut Street, Batavia, Ill. My breeding program began in March 1977, and has been ongoing since that time.
The new Geranium originated in July of 1998 and the instant plant was a naturally occurring branch sport of the unpatented Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum xe2x80x98Hills of Snowxe2x80x99, which is a green and white variegated foliaged geranium variety that has a narrow border of white on silvery gray green leaves. The instant plant was discovered on only one single plant of a cultivated planting of xe2x80x98Hills of Snowxe2x80x99.
Upon recognition of the outstanding characteristics of this plant, it was selected and was set aside for further observation and testing and was subsequently named xe2x80x98Mrs. Peters.xe2x80x99 Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Batavia, Ill., has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The new and distinguishing characteristics of xe2x80x98Mrs. Petersxe2x80x99 reside primarily in its medium to vigorous growth habit, its prolific blooming characteristic and its medium-sized, grey green foliage with creamy white edges. This geranium also has medium sized, double flowers with a true pink color that fades to white at the center, as well as heat tolerance. This plant might be seen as a novel and desirable introduction within the industry by a combination of desired traits including:
Being particularly adapted to culture in the ground or in pots due to its medium to vigorous growth habit, dense leafy canopy and its tendency to branch prolifically. Forming a bushy plant mass in approximately 7-9 weeks from one plantlet, and a plant that is not stretched or leggy, but rather, a mounded and dense plant.
Having a generous amount of foliage, with grey green coloration and contrasting, creamy white variegated edges on each of the medium sized leaves and of higher than normal density.
Presenting a high number of well filled umbels of varied states of maturity placed well above the foliage mass, and having a true pink flower coloration, that fades to white at the center, which is distinctively, contrastingly highlighted over and against the grey green, variegated foliage.
Having a large number of umbels with a generous number of open, double petal flowers of a medium size and appearance, borne on pedicels which present the flowers in a dense arrangement to form umbels having a globular and somewhat fluffy appearing shape.
Presenting a large number of umbels which also vary in stage of maturity, which gives the plant an attractive appearance for an extended period of time, rather than being one that blooms in discontinuous flushes.
The color definitions to follow have been taken from The Royal Horticultural Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, where presented by the letters RHS followed by a color grouping indication, the number indicating the color patch and the letter indicating the shade, except where color definitions in general terms of ordinary meaning are presented. Plant descriptions were made from specimens in 5xc2xdxe2x80x3 pots that were approximately 14 weeks of age and grown under greenhouse conditions during daylight hours in Batavia, Ill.